


My world is so much bigger (now that I met you)

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: Every me loves every you [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver didn’t wake up one day, realizing they were in love and that they should be together. But they also didn’t go through any kind of drama or trauma that set them off to go after what they truly wanted.</p>
<p>It was rather simple: Oliver’s relationship with Sara blew up in his face, Felicity being Felicity wanted to make him feel better. Suddenly, Oliver was occupying every empty corner of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My world is so much bigger (now that I met you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyChi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChi/gifts).



> Title based on the lines of ‘Everything You Do’ by He Is We. Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta. 
> 
> _Italics are flashbacks._

Felicity liked sex.

She didn’t have an obscene amount of sexual encounters in the course of her life, but she genuinely enjoyed everything she experienced.

She liked to feel hands and open mouthed kisses all over her body. She always gasp when a guy rolled her clit between his fingers, and then slid two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out until she came. 

She loved the sensation of a tongue teasing her, the tip tracing from her entrance up to her clit, licking her inner lips. It was a great warm up before the guy entered her. Actually, she really liked the feeling of a guy inside her, filling her up. She loved when a guy held her legs open while he thrust inside, her fingers circling her clit at the same rhythm her partner set.

See? Her sex life was nice and pleasurable, obviously nothing that drove her crazy with want. Actually, she never quite understood the insatiable desire for sex that many people seemed to experience for a brief period of time, especially during their early-twenties. 

That was until she fell into a relationship with Oliver Queen.

 

* * *

 

Their story wasn’t quite what you would expect.

People looked at them and they saw two types of stories: the typical boy meets girl tale or the run-of-the-mill office romance. 

If someone asked Felicity, both versions would be wrong.

Felicity and Oliver didn’t wake up one day, realizing they were in love and that they should be together. But they also didn’t go through any kind of drama or trauma that set them off to go after what they truly wanted.

It was rather simple: Oliver’s relationship with Sara blew up in his face, Felicity being Felicity wanted to make him feel better. Suddenly, Oliver was occupying every empty corner of her life.

It was like one day they were friends and the next Oliver was taking a shower in her bathroom while she brushed her teeth and they discussed the pros and cons of the deal they were sealing with a new investor. And yeah, Felicity felt a bit ashamed that she actually couldn’t point out the specific moment that they got together, but it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t keep up with every single change in their relationship. Although, she did remember the first time he greet her with a peck on the lips and how it turned into a full make out session on her couch, being interrupted by Officer Lance’s call regarding the new case they were solving.

Seriously, the only relationship discussion they had went a bit like this: 

_"Do we need to discuss the status of our relationship?" Oliver asked in a casual tone while hanging the new drapes Felicity bought the previous day._

_Felicity stopped folding the clean clothes to look at him, disbelief reflecting in her eyes._

_"Half of your clothes are hanging in my closet, last week you kept calling me ‘my love’ in front of your mother just to see her disapproving face," Oliver muffled a laugh at the memory of his mother’s face. Felicity sent him a dirty look, before going on._

_"And when Walter came over to see you yesterday, you told him that you misplaced the file and I directly quote you ‘in that minuscule apartment that Felicity insists on living in’." Felicity wrinkled her nose, looking around the mess in their room. "Although, from the state of this bedroom, we’ll need to move as soon as possible ‘cause I don’t think we will be able to fit anything more."_

_"I told you we should look for a condo," he said, with an innocent smile._

_"You told me that you would look for a condo, so you’d stop crowding my space," she countered, narrowing her eyes._

_Oliver shrugged. “Same difference.”_

_Felicity rolled her eyes and went back to folding his pants in silence._

In hindsight, she didn’t actually fall into a relationship with Oliver.

They went straight to the domestic bliss level.

'It could have been worse', Felicity guessed.

 

* * *

 

Their first time together actually was one of the strongest memories Felicity had from the beginning of their relationship. And not because it was special, although it was, but because it started in a way Felicity didn’t expect.

 

* * *

 

_After weeks of intense work at QC and the lair, they finally had free time to spend together. So, obviously, they were on Felicity’s couch making out like a pair of teenagers._

_"Can I kiss you?" Oliver muttered against her lips, grinding his erection against her._

_"I thought you were already kissing me," she answered breathlessly between his kisses._

_"I didn’t mean your mouth, Felicity," he said, pulling away to give her a suggestive look._

_Felicity blinked slowly, trying to understand what he meant, before she burst into a fit of giggles. At her reaction, Oliver scowled, his body tensing up._

_"I’m sorry," she said, trying to catch her breath. Her hands wrapped around his neck to keep him from moving away. "It’s just… You have a reputation of being a ladies man, Oliver. I thought you’d put up your best game to get inside my pants and not just… You know," she shrugged before adding, "be cute about it."_

_Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say, because his scowl intensified._

_"I don’t want to use ‘my game’, as you put it, on you. You’re different," he muttered with a slight pout, his eyes locked on hers. "We’re different."_

_Felicity’s laugh died in her throat when she saw Oliver’s reaction to her words. “Hey,” she said, cupping his cheeks with her hands. She smiled gently at him, giving him a small kiss on his lips before muttering against them: “I’d love if you kissed my lady parts, love.”_

_When the sound of Oliver’s laughs resonated around the room, Felicity felt accomplished. It was exactly the reaction she wanted with her ridiculous line._

 

* * *

 

One of the peculiarities about her relationship with Oliver was the great amount of quickies.

The reality of their lives didn’t let them take time to savor the amazingness of the sexual aspect of their relationship, so they had to work with the little time they had. So, the majority of their sex life consisted of oral sex and then Oliver fucking her against whatever surface he found.

It may have sounded less than stellar, but it really wasn’t. Even with so little time to spend together, sex with Oliver was always an intense experience.

Seriously, before they got together, Felicity didn’t think she could have multiple orgasms. And then Oliver proved her wrong every single time since their first time.

 

* * *

 

_"Oliver, I can’t come again," she muttered against his lips as his fingers were inside her once more. "It’s not possible."_

_He chuckled, biting her bottom lip. “Of course you can. This is just your second orgasm.”_

_She shook her head frantically. “Just my second?” she repeated, skeptic. “Oliver, I usually have one orgasm, if I even have one at all.”_

_Oliver pulled back slightly, frowning at her._

_"Your body was built to have multiple orgasms," he said with determination. "It’s not your fault these amateurs didn’t know their way around your body," he finished with a smirk._

_Felicity didn’t say anything, just brought his head down and sealed their lips together._

_"Come on, Felicity," he said, sitting up on her bed and grabbing a condom. She watched him put it on before he flipped her over onto her stomach. "Now, up on your knees."_

_She wasn’t quite sure if she could comply his demand because her body felt like jelly but, miraculously, she managed to hoist herself onto her knees._

_She braced her hands against the headboard, and one of Oliver’s hands fell to her hips while the other guided the tip of his cock to her entrance and pressed in. Felicity moaned out loud when she felt Oliver pushing inside, the pleasure swamping her body. He leaned his torso onto her back and started slowly thrusting, the hand on her hip setting the pace as the other played with her breast. His mouth covered the nape of her neck with attention. He gave open mouthed kisses, nibbling and biting that patch of skin._

_Felicity didn’t remember ever being in that particular position before - on all fours, her partner fucking her from behind - but it quickly became her favorite position. She could feel Oliver buried to the hilt with each thrust and the combined sensation of his mouth and his hands roaming around her body just intensified her already sensitive skin. It felt like Oliver was playing her like an instrument. He always managed to hit the right spot to make her toes curl and her body tremble in pleasure._

_She found herself feeling her third orgasm building up, a sensation she thought was impossible for her to reach in so little time. She could feel her muscles tightening from her upcoming release, her grip on the headboard so tight that her knuckles turned white. From the way he moved inside her so quickly and erratic, Felicity knew Oliver was close too._

_When it finally pushed her over the edge, she was shuddering uncontrollably underneath Oliver, crying his name. He followed her release a couple of thrusts later, collapsing on top of her with a loud groan and a satisfied ‘Felicity’ rolling off of his tongue._

_"Give me two minutes and I’ll give you the fourth one of the night," he muttered against her ear, before rolling off of her and lying by her side._

_Felicity only groaned, closing her eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't explain why I wrote this like this and that terrible end, but anyway hope you liked!
> 
> Combination of prompts.  
>  **Prompt 01:** LadyChi requested ‘Felicity never thought she could have multiple orgasms… and then she met Oliver Queen.’  
>  **Prompt 02:** Anonymous requested 'kiss on the nape' for Olicity Kiss Meme at Tumblr.
> 
> Comments are lovely! Kudos too ♥


End file.
